Talk:Yusuke Kitagawa
Yusuke Kitagawa Yusuke Kitagawa's eyes is yellow when he was wearing his Fox Mask is that his real eye color or due to the influences of his Persona or Shadow. --Cococrash11 (talk) 07:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Yusuke Kitagawa Persona's Abilities For Yusuke's Persona's abilities. Someone has garu/wind down in the trivia. I don't think we've had any official confirmation on what attack he has used. Though, it seems that the attack he has used on the guards in the trailer was more of an ice spell (there are little sparkles and it's a blue energy so it's more reminiscent of bufu than garu, which is green). I just wanted to ask if it's ok for me to delete the triva, not to replace it with bufu but to just remove that line all together (and if we find out it is garu we can put it back up). I don't really know how the wiki editing works all that well, but I thought I read something about asking it in the "talk" area to ask questions and to not remove anything without discussing it or something. Anyways, I just want to help not spread misinformation.Sillyfudgemonkeys (talk) 00:10, May 13, 2016 (UTC)Sillyfudgemonekys Fox (Persona 5) Apparently Yusuke Kitagawa's Heist Id is Fox (Persona 5) is that true. --Cococrash11 (talk) 17:45, May 15, 2016 (UTC) *I thought it was Inari? I mean technically ''it's ''associated ''to fox/fox messengers. But really it's a god that's said to have power over those fox/fox messengers (and it might differ depending on if it's modern representation or the really old representation). But the sceenshot we have of the phone says "Inari" in katakana, not "Fox"....so shouldn't he be called "Inari" not "fox"?Sillyfudgemonkeys (talk) 18:00, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Sillyfudgemonkeys **Ya know, here's a novel idea. Wait for the English release. So we don't end up with another SMTIV Final mess. Great Mara (talk) 18:27, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ***Waiting for the English release is a great idea. Leaving information on a wiki that is apparently solely based on an overly interpretative fan translation without giving the original Japanese Heist ID at all, however, is not. Thus I am about to change it. (Once. Won't get into an edit war over this.) Twincast (talk) 00:00, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ****Okay, just saw the "Fo" in the background of that one image below (a few minutes too late). Somebody needs to come up with a way to put both in the box and distinguish between them. (Fox most likely being the English Heist ID, as unlike the others, "Inari" isn't really evocative to the general public outside Japan, but it could just be a translation idea by the devs the actual translators didn't follow up on.) Twincast (talk) 00:12, June 16, 2016 (UTC) **I'm fine with that. I just didn't understand why they had "Fox" when Futaba's phone said Inari. So I though I'd just bring it up cause there are conflicting sources.Sillyfudgemonkeys (talk) 18:32, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Inari http://67.media.tumblr.com/634bb6178223ad619739a25cc8905481/tumblr_o6rjsv3pKp1si48w3o1_1280.png Here it says Fox. So where does Inari comes from. --Cococrash11 (talk) 18:14, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :That's the Japanese word for a god of foxes, among other things. Great Mara (talk) 18:23, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :This is where Inari comes from: http://pandorargyneis.tumblr.com/post/143977237724/persona-5-character-aliases#notes I dunno why they did "Fox" in that pic on Futuba's phone it says "イナリ" which is "Inari"Sillyfudgemonkeys (talk) 18:29, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Sillyfudemonkeys There is a lot of evidence... If that picture is all of it, then I am somewhat disappointed in whoever put it together. #The dream sequences (I dreamed that X did Y) are the same as prior Persona games, with any Confidant character being able to take that place. #Thank you for letting me stay the night is the event where Yusuke tries to move out of his dorm, he even states his original intention was to try to move in with Ann. #The boat sequence is a woman's jumping to conclusions while Yusuke was drawing them. Yusuke is stated several times to be socially inept by the party and seems oblivious to the fact. #Joker's scent is due to the party remarking that he smells like coffee. And Yusuke isn't the only one that will do it. Who even put the image together? Great Mara (talk) 07:50, May 27, 2017 (UTC) : I'd like to add that the way it cuts off the rest of the "You look magnificent quote" seems kind of suspicious to me. I'll admit I can't remember the context of that quote, but the way the picture uses a screenshot of them in Futaba's palace(?) as evidence makes me think it's just a joke image. You could recreate that with any of the party members by changing their costume and going to a corner with them. Desacabose' '''(Talk) 08:05, May 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Even if some points are silly (like forcing the protagonist into a corner with Yusuke, and the dream about Yusuke), it doesn't disqualify the rest. I would also argue that simply having Akira/Yusuke being questioned as a couple shows the dev's intention of what they wanted to do with Yusuke's character, and all the rest of the blatant sexual innuendo. Saying Akira provides wonderful stimulation, ordering Akira to strip, the boat ride, the nude statue, and "just take your clothes off" being an actual possible answer. I'll change it from "quite a lot of evidence" to just "evidence". —AlexShepherd ツ 09:33, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :::It seems more like a play off for a joke to me, and the examples I mentioned are only what I have context for so far. My next question would be why his continued interest in Ann isn't mentioned, but I'll see how those interactions go through the rest of the game. Great Mara (talk) 17:18, May 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::The article does mention his interest in painting Ann, but that's all the Yusuke-Ann stuff AFAIK. Even if it's humorous, it doesn't mean it's not notable evidence. —AlexShepherd ツ 17:51, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :Isn't it mentioned that Yusuke is socially inept and may be talking and saying stuff that may sound wrong? Like stripping being infatuated, etc.? It might as well be just like Jun but I wanna be sure. Crok425 (talk) 23:38, May 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I've played through the game. The image itself is used as a joke to show Yusuke as "best girl" (as titled in the Imgur link itself) but it should be noted that some of the "evidence" used in that image can also apply to certain sequences that you can initiate with Ryuji, e.g. the dream sequence with the mountain climbing/sunset, shouting "I love Ryuji" instead of "I love Yusuke" in the post-festival event which can only be triggered in the first place by initiating the Ryuji-centric sequence, etc. It's kinda hard to use this as proper citation because it's entirely up to the player whether or not to even compliment/praise Yusuke in what he does or if you want to outright berate him. Some sequences in the image also leave out the context that Joker actually reacts rather awkwardly/nervously towards Yusuke's provocative comments (signified by caricatured sweat drops), and a lot of it tends to be one-sided on Yusuke's part with Joker reacting apprehensively while Yusuke remains oblivious to the nature of his own words. There are even instances in which you as the player have no choice but to outright berate Yusuke's behavior as Joker such as the Hawaii sequence which this image conveniently leaves out (and I say this as someone who tried to be as nice to Yusuke as best as I could throughout my playthrough). The developers clearly designed Yusuke's dialogue with innuendo and implications of him being attracted to Joker, but it's portrayed as him being rather naive or socially awkward with most of the romantic elements being one-side on his part while it's up to the player whether or not to reciprocate at all. While I'm not really against saying that Yusuke may have some attraction for Joker by way of a romantic love, it still doesn't help that a lot of the narrative in his Confidant Link also gets turned on its head wherein it gets mixed in with familial love, e.g. the boat sequence in which Yusuke mistakes the couple as lovers but discovers they are siblings, his initial attraction to Ann being likened to Sayuri only for him to realize that Sayuri is based on his mother, him likening Joker as his own brother as your relationship deepens with him. --DementedP (talk) 15:32, May 28, 2017 (UTC)